Movie Night Makeouts
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Based off this prompt: adorable Klaine fluff with cuddles as they watch a movie, then a make-out session ensues… but doesn't last too long since Santana & Dani/Rachel/Elliot (your pick) walks in on them :) (My pick was all of those people, fyi.) One minor spoiler, but it's explained in the author's note inside!


**Got this prompt from anonymous reviewer IzzyLuvsKlaine. Thanks, honey! Hope you like it!**

**The spoiler I mentioned is a minor one for casting, fyi, but if you don't know what I'm talking about it won't affect your enjoyment of either this fic or this season of Glee at all (I hope). Just pretend everything I've written is only canon in this story and you won't know the difference.**

* * *

"Kuuuurt! Come baaaack!" Blaine called out pitifully from the couch. When Kurt turned away from the fridge to look at him, he was making grabby hands and pouting like a five-year-old. It was adorable, especially paired with Blaine's matching pajama set.

"You're such a drama queen, B. I'm trying to get us snacks!" Kurt yelled back, turning back to the fridge to grab the pitcher of Shirley Temples he'd mixed earlier. He stashed the pitcher in his left hand and shoved two glasses under his right arm before picking up their big bowl of popcorn with his free hand and carefully made his way back to Blaine. Just as Kurt set everything down on the coffee table, he felt two muscular arms suddenly wrap around his waist and yank him backwards and down onto the couch. "Blaine!"

"Took you long enough," Blaine said, not at all apologetically. "I'm freezing to death over here, baby." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's sweater-covered shoulderblades, letting out a contented noise.

"Liar," Kurt said, trying to stifle his laughter and failing miserably. "You've gone out in short sleeves in October before."

"Shhhhh. Just snuggle," Blaine said. He pressed himself closer to Kurt's back, but Kurt started squirming and reaching for the remote on the far side of the coffee table.

"Would you let me actually start the movie first, dork?" he asked, still laughing. Blaine grumbled, but Kurt was released from his grasp anyway, and he leaned forward to press play before curling back into Blaine's arms. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes," Blaine said, and Kurt could just hear the pout in his voice. "Every moment without you in my arms is hard."

"You're such an idiot, Blaine," Kurt said, but he rolled over so he could face Blaine and kiss him quickly. "Now can we please watch the movie? We're about to miss the beginning!"

"Fine," Blaine sighed, though Kurt could feel Blaine's chest rumbling with laughter against his back as he faced the TV again. "But only because Anna Kendrick is a comedy genius."

"Right?" Kurt responded, the opening scene of _Pitch Perfect _drowning him out only a little. "And Rebel Wilson, God." They watched in silence for a few minutes, both giggling at Jesse's awkward car dancing when that scene began.

"Y'know, there was a guy at Nationals last year who looked scarily like Skylar Astin," Blaine said. "Maybe it was all a big conspiracy."

"Not everything is some master plot, B," Kurt said, shaking his head good-naturedly at his fiance's antics. "Have you and Sam been watching your weird sci-fi shows when no one else is home again?"

"_Doctor Who _is not 'weird sci-fi,' Kurt!" Blaine said, scandalized.

"Blaine, I walked in on an episode that somehow featured a spaceship, a horse, and eighteenth-century France. Tell me that's not weird," Kurt replied, turning over to stare Blaine in the eyes seriously.

"It made sense-"

"-in context, I know," Kurt said, interrupting Blaine mid-sentence. "Still wei- _Blaine!_"

Blaine had started tickling along Kurt's sides, which in turn caused Kurt to start giggling and flailing madly. "Would you like to rethink your comments now, baby?" he asked, grinning cockily.

"Fine, yes, okay, just stop!" Kurt whined. He could feel his cheeks flushing and knew his hair had to be entirely disheveled thanks to Blaine's dirty fighting. "It's actually _really _weir – no okay it's great please stop!" he said, when Blaine started tickling him again mid-remark.

"I win!" Blaine crowed, pumping his right fist in celebration.

"Only because you fight dirty," Kurt pouted. He was trying to glare at Blaine, but he could feel his mouth turning into a smile.

"Kurt, I'm your fiance. I _know _you," Blaine said, still smiling. "That means I know all your weaknesses, too. I think that gives me full rights to exploit them to my advantage."

"You're an ass," Kurt said, fighting back laughs.

"But you love me anyway," Blaine responded, leaning in to kiss Kurt soundly. He tried to come up for air after a minute or two, but Kurt growled a little and yanked his face closer.

"I don't think I've forgiven you yet, mister," Kurt said, lips against Blaine's. He reconnected their kiss after that, and it soon got heated. Kurt lost track of time as they were kissing, only vaguely hearing the movie play behind them. He ignored it in favor of biting along Blaine's neck in that way that really got him going, which in turn got Blaine to reach down and grab his ass to pull him closer.

Kurt's drawn-out moan was interrupted by the loft door sliding open noisily.

"Oh hell no," Santana's voice cut through their make-out session, instantly ending the moment. Kurt tried to roll away from Blaine in panic and almost fell off the couch before Blaine caught him and hauled him back up. "Y'all are _not _having sex on our couch with a cappella music in the background. That is like double rainbow levels of gay weirdness and I am not having it."

"Aww, babe, c'mon," Dani tried to placate as Elliott and Rachel stood silently behind the girls, apparently both a little stunned at what they'd seen. "It's not any raunchier than stuff we've done on this couch before."

"Okay, I'm stopping you right there before you say things that will make me want to wash my brain out with bleach," Kurt said, shuddering lightly at the thought of what exactly Dani could say. "Why are all of you home?"

"The diner got flooded thanks to that backed-up storm drain outside, so the three of us got sent home early," Rachel said, leaning around Santana to look Kurt in the face. "And then Elliott texted me saying he was bored, so we invited him over, too."

"And you didn't send me the warning text?" Kurt asked icily. He arched a brow at Rachel.

"I did! You were apparently otherwise occupied," she answered primly.

Kurt reached into his back pocket to see that yes, he did have a missed text from Rachel. "Oh. Oops."

"That explains why I thought your ass was vibrating earlier," Blaine said sheepishly. "I thought I was having a stroke."

Everyone laughed at Blaine's remark, and whatever lingering awkwardness remained quickly dissipated.

"Ooooh, it's almost at the Bellas Nationals' performance!" Rachel squealed as she noted what was on-screen. She darted inside the loft and plopped down on the floor to get a good view, the others following at a more sedate pace. They all settled in to watch the final scenes of the movie, a comfortable blanket of silence falling over them as they did.


End file.
